


Wintry winds

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will has defected from a war, and he's lost til he finds a helpful sorcerer who feeds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintry winds

Will hasn’t eaten for days, his stomach aches, and he tries not to feel it.  
Out in the winter cold his hope for survival is growing smaller by the minute.  
He wishes he was never born.  
He was with the company in a pointless war, and killing people for no reason.  
Then he saw all of his friends die, and he ran.  
He’s a defector and that’s punishable by death.  
He got lost in the woods, and can’t find his way out.  
Dead man walking.

*  
He sees a feathered stag and follows it without much thought. He sees a small, elegant house and the stag nods.  
He knocks on the door.  
Someone answers.  
“Please..” he begins. “Let me in..I’m so hungry..”  
“You are in luck,” says the man. “I’ve made a stew. Come in.”  
Will passes out on the doorstep.  
He sees the stag leave as his eyes close.  
Then there’s a sensation of strong arms gathering him up.

*  
When he wakes he’s in a soft bed, warm and safe. The house’s owner looks at him.  
“Hello,” he says. “You were in a bad shape. You needed sleep. Now you must eat.”  
Will nods. “My name is Will,” he says.  
“Hannibal,” says the man. “Here..” he hands Will a piece of stew and Will eats. ”Don’t eat too fast or you will make yourself sick.”  
Will slows down and it’s delicious. Hannibal feeds him patiently, piece by piece.  
“You can stay here,” says Hannibal. “I need an apprenctice.”  
“A what?”  
“I do..unusual magic. Your uniform tells me you were in the war.”  
“Yes..”  
“You got sick of pointless death and defected. I won’t tell on you.”  
“I did not..”  
“Don’t worry my dear. I can keep secrets.”  
Will nods.

*  
Will learns to do dark magic, he knows it's dark but he doesn’t care.  
He owes Hannibal for his life, and he pays his debts.  
He’s comfortable and well fed here.  
Will mixes a potion and watches it sizzle and burn.  
His master is evil but he is never rude.

*  
“You won’t leave,” says Hannibal far too casually.  
“No,” says Will. “Where are you going?”  
“Away for a few days. I trust you not to look in the basement.”  
“Of course not.”  
“The last one did..”he says ominously.  
“You killed him,” says Will.  
“He was rude.”  
“You never are. You can trust me.”  
“Yes, dearest,” says Hannibal and kisses Will’s lips. Will stiffens and feels his heart beat faster. Men do not..do such things to each other.  
But Hannibal did, and he liked it.  
When Hannibal leaves he touches his lips, searching for the new taste.

*  
Will does not go to the basement. He values his life so he will not be so foolish.  
When Hannibal returns he’s proud.  
“They always say they won’t look in the basement and they always do..”he says.  
“I did not.”  
“I will show it to you,” says Hannibal.  
“Why?”  
“Because I trust you,” says Hannibal and Will follows him.

*  
Of course there are dead people there and of course he barely blinks.  
He’s used to death.  
“You fed them to me,” says Will.  
“Clever boy,” says Hannibal. “I needed to rebuild your strength. “  
“I’m a cannibal now.”  
“That’s just a word.”  
“Yes,” says Will in the evil sorcerer’s cannibal basement. “Will you touch me again?”  
“That is against the king’s law and those of our gods.”  
“So is killing if it’s not in a war.”  
Hannibal smiles. “Come on,” he says and they leave the basement.  
“Yes,” says Will.  
“I can’t refuse you anything, darling boy,” says Hannibal and guides him to bed.  
Will smiles like he hasn’t seen those corpses.  
He guides Hannibal’s hands to his skin, aching for a touch.  
Hannibal makes love to him slowly and reverently, like he’s delicate.  
Will’s lost in wild ecstasy, under a spell.  
“Stay with me forever,” says Hannibal.  
“I love you,” says Will.  
“We shall be happy,” says Hannibal and kisses him.  
The wintry winds of hunger are on the outside now.


End file.
